


Their Favorite Kryptonian

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Prompt requested by an Anonymous asker:  Barry gets intimidated by his older and much wiser cousin, who’s a superhero far longer than he has. Kara’s been a hero/vigilante not as long but definitely longer than Barry and gives him a little pep talk. Oliver straight up just rattles off a list of reasons why he’s definitely greater than his cousin.The fifth of fifteen. (In a series that will probably be more than 15)





	Their Favorite Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the first 15 prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 5th of 15 (In a series that will be more than 15 because I have not chill), suggested by an Anonymous asker.
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

There were a lot of superheroes on the planet. More than Barry or his partners knew about for sure. Aside from their regular teammates and the Legends (which was actually a pretty large group statistically), Barry knew of Batman (who Oliver still insisted was a myth), his gaggle of bat and bird themed teammates, and Black Lightning. Of course, there were the retired heroes like Wildcat and the Justice Society. There was also Wonder Woman, who seemed to be an ancient and eternal mystery that no one could solve, but Barry was pretty sure she was real, hell even Oliver admitted that he wished she was real. 

And then there was Kal-El. Don’t get him wrong, Barry loved his baby cousin. He was proud of him, and it was impossible not to be. Superman was perhaps the greatest hero Earth had seen. In comparison, Superboy seemed sloppy and on the useless side. 

And that  _ name.  _ If Barry ever meet the reporter that gave him that name he was going to give them a very stern talking to. He almost wished it was Lois so he could just punch her. She could take it. But  _ no,  _ it had to be someone he didn’t know basically  _ infantilizing  _ him and it had  _ stuck. _ He guessed he wasn’t as large as Clark, he was thinner, but Clark was built for feats of great strength. Barry was faster and had better flight control, but people didn’t care about that. They saw Barry, smaller, physically weaker, and seemingly younger and decided he was… Superman light. 

Take today for instance. Barry had spent the day fighting a supervillain named Blackout, who had been made out of lightning  _ and  _ had the ability to transform Barry’s powers into energy to power himself. Soaking under the sun lamps at the DEO (all six of them rather than just the standard two) had only helped a little. Barry had been forced to fight him with a weak flight, minimal strength, no super speed, and only x-ray vision out of all his secondary powers. The news was focusing on his mistakes, the fact that he didn’t defeat Blackout the first time, and the property damage. And they of course had to compare it to what Clark did today. Never mind that saving a village from a flood was a completely different skill set than fighting a supervillain, or that Clark had sometimes done just as much damage fighting Lex Luthor. 

Kara clicked the television off and rose an eyebrow. “Why are you watching this crap?” 

Barry shrugged. “Got to keep up don’t I?” 

“Yeah, this is just masochism.” Kara huffed. “They’re not going to top comparing you to your cousin. That’s just a fact of life.” 

“Wow, Kara, thanks,” Barry drawled, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not finished. Yes, they’ll always compare you, but they and you are forgetting something very important. You’re  _ new,  _ Barry. Hell, compared to Superman, I’m new. You haven’t even been doing this for a year. You’re still perfecting yourself. Clark’s had years to do that. You don’t honestly think that he started off doing this well?” 

“Well, no, but…” 

“We all make mistakes. Especially in the beginning. Do you have any idea how many times Oliver knocked himself out running into walls while trying to chase after criminals?” 

“Hey!” Oliver called from the kitchen. “It was only three times!” 

“Twice is too many times, dear!” Kara called back. “And you better not be eating all the Ma Kent pie!” 

Oliver sped over to the other two, three pieces of pie balanced precariously in his hands. “I was just getting everyone some.” 

Kara smiled gently at him, ignoring the fact that his piece was twice the size of the other two and passed Barry a piece. “Besides, there’s no way you can dig yourself into a bigger hole than I did. I had to change my name and suit to get out of the mess I made for myself as the Hood. You’re doing just fine, Bar.” 

Barry scratched the neck of his neck nervously and stared at his piece of pie. Okay, Kara had a point, but the first thing she said was even more true. They would never stop comparing him to Kal-El. No matter how well Barry did, he’d never compare to Superman. 

“Honestly, what do those reporters know?” Oliver said, waving his fork around. “They’ve never actually  _ spoken  _ to you. They don’t know that you refuse to work alone because you know you can’t do everything. Or the personal interest you take in the lives of the people you help. Or the fact that you’ve tried to reform every single one of your enemies. I mean, Killer Frost works with you now for crying out loud. You’re sweet and kind and you spend your evenings crying over corgis because they’re ‘too small’ and ‘so fluffy’ while you eat cookies.” 

Oliver gave him a kiss. “Besides you are much, much more handsome than your cousin. And more fun. And we love you.” 

Barry let a tiny smile grace his lips. “I love you guys too.” 

“We know.” Kara brushed her lips against Barry’s cheek. “You’re definitely our favorite Kryptonian.” 

Barry bit his lip, trying to stifle the giggle rising in his throat. It was such a silly thing to say. They only knew two Kryptonians, and they were dating Barry, of course they liked him more than his cousin. Maybe it was the fact that it came out of Kara’s when he would have expected Cisco to say something like that. And she had been so sweet and sincere in saying it. 

Oliver beamed and poked Barry’s cheek. “There’s that smile.” 

Barry finally lets the smile and giggle break through. “Seriously? That’s your big line? That I’m your favorite Kryptonian?” 

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Kara said, a huge smirk on her face. 

Barry smiled, leaned forward, and kissed that stupid smirk off her face and left her with a smile. “Well, then you’re my favorite archer.” 

Barry turned to Oliver and kissed him as well, “And you’re my favorite speedster.” 

Oliver, still smiling, laughed. “I love you guys, but seriously? That was so, so corny.” 

“You recorded it didn’t you?” 

“Oh absolutely. It was adorable.”

Barry and Kara exchanged a quick glance and jumped on Oliver in unison, reaching and trying to get his phone as Oliver scrambled to send the video to Felicity so they couldn’t delete it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
